


Until My Connection To Death

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: "i was doing a great job of not letting anyone know i was immortal and then you KILLED ME", "it was an accident i'm so sorry", Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, actually one of them dies a LOT but like i said, also someone is mentioned to have died but/, better than that, blood and death mentioned, but like, he gets better so it's okay?, hes a dad, its technically platonic but you know, thanatos the personification of death mentioned, there IS death but don't worry he gets better?, this story basically, yeah thats how that works right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jooheon, being the son of death, kills everything he touches. Changkyun’s heart has already stopped beating.





	Until My Connection To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written LAST August. I never posted it here for some reason. But I did a few small fixes and decided to post it here finally.
> 
> tumblr ver: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/148548402100/

Being the son of a god sounded like a good thing. It sounds like something to be proud of, to be happy for, to gloat about- if you don't have to hide it- to anyone who will listen. What isn't as good a thing, is being the son of the god of death. There are lots of myths about gods of death, but Thanatos- the god and personification of death- is the one who is partially responsible for giving life to Jooheon. Which is actually sort of ironic.

Jooheon lived pretty normally for his childhood. Had a loving mother who told him about the deathly beauty of his father. Lived alongside everyone as a normal human. But then he turned ten.

Suddenly idle touches, friendly hugs, even brushing past someone stopped being simple actions and became deadly for others. Every touch- skin to skin- from Jooheon sucked the life out of others no matter how he felt about it. Even plants wilted at his contact. There were people, lucky ones, who only god sick instead of dying, but that didn't make Jooheon feel any less bad. Especially when one of them was his mother.

She assured him it wasn't his fault. That he shouldn't feel bad for something he couldn't help. Attempted to sooth his tearful guilt with assurance that she would be fine. Jooheon found himself in less company or with more skin covered to avoid hurting anyone. Only really ventured out to see his mother until the sickness took her as well.

The world goes on, no matter how much Jooheon wishes for a moments break, and he has to find work. Which is how he ends up a cashier at a a convince store across the street from the run-down apartment complex he resides in.

With a sigh, Jooheon leans himself against the counter and watches the clock. Two past three in the afternoon. Students are just leaving school, he'll see a few in the next hour, he knows. Then, in a few more hours, the adults who work 'regular' schedules will become his customers. It's all usual. Exactly the same things happen everyday, in one way or another, and Jooheon knows that. It's boring. It's so, so boring. But it's what Jooheon has to do, so he does.

There's a college student, who lives in the same building as him, who buys the cheep pre-made coffee from the store everyday before classes. They haven't exchanged names, don't know each other, but Jooheon is already sitting up when the clock hits four past three. When said student is about to show.

On cue he- the student- walks in, glances at Jooheon and nods, then makes his way to grab coffee. Once he has the coffee he brings it to the front of the store so Jooheon can charge him for it and hands over the required money. Everything is the same as it usually is. In theory. But when Jooheon hands over the change and receipt, things go wrong. Jooheon wears gloves and long sleeves to work; takes precautions to not accidentally kill someone. The sleeve of his shirt falls just enough, the glove is just short enough, and neither of them are paying enough attention. Skin brushes and they both freeze. Jooheon out of shock, fear, realization. The student with a lack of breath.

He's clutching his chest, heart stilled, lungs empty. Jooheon gasp, runs around the counter and feels guilt crawl down his throat. He's killed someone. He's killed someone again.

"No, No shit, fuck, don't die. Don't-" Jooheon reaches out but the other, shorter, man stumbles back and hits the ground with a desperate gasp for air. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Shit. I'm sorry. No, don't die."

Jooheon gets no response. He watches the others eyes roll back before closing and watches as he slumps against the counter and snack shelves attached to it lifeless. What should he do, Jooheon wonders? Guilt makes it hard to think properly. To find what he should do in this situation.  _Call the police, call someone._ There's been a death, he has to tell someone.

Then the 'dead body' in front of him gasps and shoots back up.

"What?" Jooheon blinks, processes. In turn he looks up at Jooheon with unfocused and confused eyes.

"Why do I feel like I've died?"

"I-" Jooheon doesn't know what sort of question that is. Doesn't know what sort of answer to give. "You... did?"

"Clearly!" His hand reaches to his other wrist, then he shakes his head. "Of what?"

"...Um..."

"How did I die _this time?_ "

"This time?"

"...I mean... at all?"

"This time?!" Jooheon repeats, louder.

"Quiet!" He gasps, reaches out as if to cover Jooheon's mouth, but Jooheon jumps back.

"Don't do that; you'll die again." A pause, Jooheon frowns. "Again?"

"Touching you will kill me?"

"...That's how it usually works."

"Usually?!"

"Maybe... we can  _not_ have this conversation while I'm working?"

A noise somewhere between exhausted and agreeing comes from the other while Jooheon walks back to the other side of the counter. "Sure, fine... Jooheon."

"Ah," Jooheon glances down at his name tag and realizes he doesn't know the others name. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Changkyun," He grabs his change and his coffee. There's a strange, awkward pause where neither of them really know what to do. How do you deal with a situation like this? Jooheon doesn't know. But Changkyun leaves, and Jooheon continues his work day as if he didn't just kill someone and they came back to life.

 

Being immortal sounded like a good thing. Something that would make living easier, because you couldn't die. A gift from some higher being that you should be thankful for. Changkyun doesn't see it that way. Not when being immortal has done nothing but make it hard to explain himself more often than not. He hasn't even been alive long enough to see anything cool.

Changkyun lived a pretty normal childhood. He had loving parents who he looked up to as inspiriations. Lived the life of a normal person all the way up until he was an adult. Then he died.

A driver hadn't been paying enough attention and Changkyuns legs didn't move fast enough. His head shook, brain rattled against his skull, and he bled. The beating of his heart stopped, breathes stopped, vision fadded into nothing, blurred together. Changkyun woke up, though. In a metal box, marked as dead. Screams- his own- had echoed around until someone had pulled it open, pulled him out, and they'd both been surprised. Changkyun was- supposed to be- dead.

A hand- his own- reached for his wrist to find no beats. But he was still breathing, he was still moving. So he ran. Ran until no one was looking for him anymore and tried to figure out what was going on.

If it was bad luck of a subconcious need to figure out if he was really dead or alive, Changkyun found himself dying a lot within the year folowing his death. A mugger stabbed him, he woke up covered in his own blood, but otherwise fine. He fell from a roof, woke even quicker to a startled alley cat. Drowned only to spit up water from his drowned lungs until he could breathe again. No matter the way, Changkyun always woke up from deaths without a heart beat, but otherwise fine.

In order to maintain a sense of normalty in his life, Changkyun applied to and somehow managed to get into a college. With a less than great night job and a few hours sleep he would get up in the afternoon and go to classes. Well, he'd get up everday, drag himself across the street to buy convince store coffee, and then go to classes. Either way, he maintained a mundane schedule and was okay with that. No one figured out he was immortal. Never realized his lack of heart beat or deathly cold.

Until the guy working at the convince store's wrist brushed again his hand and suddenly he coundn't breathe. His lungs burnt, his still heart felt like it was trying to burst, and his vision blurred in a unfortunantly familar way. Death. Stumbling, falling, eyes rolling back; it all barely registered. Until he was gasping awake and the cashier's face came into focus.

That was what Changkyun explained to Jooheon, when they met up. It was late, sky dark, and they were in Jooheons apartment. Changkyun had a roommate who didn't need to know all of this, apparently. In turn, Jooheon explained his own condition.

"The son of death huh," Changkyun laughed.

"Immortal, huh?" Jooheon grinned in return and Changkyun nodded. "What are the odds?"

"Probablly like one in seven billion."

"...Retohrical question."

"What's the point of asking someone without wanting an answer?"

"Expressing disbelief."

"...I now understand."

"I'm honestly just glad I didn't kill someone," Jooheon sighs, "Well, no one who stayed dead. I am still sorry though, for the record."

"...It's... fine. Well, I'm not super happy about dying again, but you weren't trying to."

"Well, you can talk to someone about the immortal thing now, at least?"

"I guess so," Changkyun pauses, then nods, "The same is true for you and the whole, son of death thing."

"See, it's almost like a good thing."

"Almost?"

"Killing someone on accident is never a good thing."

"...You word that like killing someone on purpose is."

"Self defense."

"...I see your point. It's still suspicious, but I see it."

"Seriously though, I've tried really hard not to kill anyone so this is really hard for me."

"I've tried really hard not to get found out as immortal, but here we both are."

"Today is really weird."

"Yeah."


End file.
